The invention relates to a compact, portable multiple service apparatus for purifying and disinfecting water from potable or non-potable water sources and dispensing ice, room temperature water, cold water, and hot water made from the purified/disinfected water in this apparatus. This apparatus is equipped to receive input water from either a direct connection to a tap water system (in home or office), or other source of water (such as a well, stream or lake), or by a bottled reservoir containing water. The apparatus contains a switch-operated valve in the input line enabling the user to select the source of input water. A water pump moves the input water through a safety check valve, a particulate filter to remove solids, an ultraviolet water germicidal treatment unit to disinfect the water, thereby removing bacteria, protozoa, fungi, algae, and the like, and one or more carbon-type, or reverse osmosis filters (or the like) to remove chlorine and other chemicals (organic and/or inorganic) from the input water. The purified/disinfected water is then directed to an outlet tap for dispensing tepid purified water to the end user.
Additionally, the purified water is directed to a chiller unit for cooling the water and storing the cooled water where it is then conveyed to an outlet tap for dispensing cold purified water to the end user. Furthermore, the purified water is directed to a heater unit for heating the water where it is then conveyed to an outlet tap for dispensing hot purified water to the end user. The purified water is also directed to a freezer unit for making ice cubes from the purified water whereafter the purified ice cubes are stored in the freezer unit until they are dispensed to the end user.
In a preferred embodiment, the air from the freezer unit is diverted to the chiller unit to chill the purified water. The apparatus of this invention is also equipped with a sensor to detect a failure of the ultraviolet water treatment unit so that in the event of a failure of the ultraviolet unit, the safety check valve will close, and the pump will be shut off, thereby preventing additional introduction of input water into the system. The apparatus can be adapted to operate on available sources of electricity, or by battery.